Globalization of Culture!
Globalization of culture: The transmission of ideas, values and meanings across the world. Culture is changing all around the world. Places like fast food restaurants here in the United States are all around the world. Thanks to the internet word about things travels a lot faster than it usually would in the olden times. Changing culture around the world The globalizations of cultures are becoming a conceptual magnet attracting research and theorizing efforts from varieties of disciplines and interdisciplinary formations. Some of them are anthropology, comparative literature, cultural studies, communication and media studies, geography, and sociology. The international communication has been an active interlocutor in this debate because the media and information technologies play a very important role in the process of globalization. The media is one of the engines of cultural globalization. The size and intensity of the effect of the media on globalization of culture is a contested issue. People wonder if it was the mass media that created the globalization of culture. But what if it the globalization of culture is an old phenomenon that has been intensified and made much more obvious with the advent of transnational media technologies. It’s kind of like the old age question. The one that goes whether the egg came before the chicken or vice versa. The question about the relationship between the media and globalization of culture is a very hard question and 99% are not able to answer it. The view about the globalization of culture is where the entire world has been molded into the image of Western, mainly American, culture. The popular and professional discourses alike, the popularity of Big Macs, Baywatch and MTV are unmistakable signs of the fulfillment of the prophecy, Marshall McLuhan’s prophecy, of the Global Village. The culture of globalization is imputed to international mass media. Since the contemporary media technologies, things like satellite television and the internet have created a flow, a very steady flow, of transnational images that are connecting audience’s worldwide. If we didn’t have the global media, according to conventional wisdom, then how would teenagers in Turkey, India and Argentina embrace a lifestyle of Nike shoes, rock music, and Coca-Cola? This is why everyone has access to the internet and TV in some way possible. Hence fore, the very, very strong influence of the mass media on globalization of culture around the world. The mass media is supposed to play the role of a contested issue in an international communication research and theory. The early theories of the media influence, also referred to as the “magic bullet” or “hypodermic needle” theories, believed that the mass media has powerful effects over the audiences. Ever since those theories, the debate about the media influence has undergone a flow and ebb that, so far, has prevented and agreement or resolution among all the researchers as to the level, scope, and implications of the media influence. The key theoretical formulations in the international communication clung to the belief in the powerful media effects on other cultures and communities. A body of literature is questioning the scope and level of influence of the transnational media that has emerged. Some scholars within the traditional questioned cultural imperialism, but they did it without providing alternatives, while others have drawn an interdisciplinary literature from the social science and humanities to develop the theoretical alternatives to cultural imperialism. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.